<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Date night by Mistress_of_Vos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28295181">Date night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_of_Vos/pseuds/Mistress_of_Vos'>Mistress_of_Vos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU (Comics), Shazam! | Captain Marvel (Comics), Superman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Underage Sex, age gap, translated in a machine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:06:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28295181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_of_Vos/pseuds/Mistress_of_Vos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark looked around again, noticing that there was no one else.</p><p>"I don't think you brought me here to talk to me about imaginary situations, did you?" Clark asked. </p><p>(Was it wrong that he liked how small and delicate Billy was?)</p><p>"No, not really."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Batson/Clark Kent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Date night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/caesarjoestar/gifts">caesarjoestar</a>.</li>


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28294995">Noche de cita</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_of_Vos/pseuds/Mistress_of_Vos">Mistress_of_Vos</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This work is a gift for the giveaway I did on twitter, hope you like it! </p><p>P.S. This was translated in an app, sorry for any mistakes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Truth be told, Clark knew there were several risks in dating Billy.</p><p>First, there was the detail of Billy being thirteen. Ufff, very slight detail, almost unimportant, at least for the couple who had been in a relationship for almost a year. In any case, the risk was the outside world being against them, but that was not the risk that plagued Clark these moments.</p><p>Right now, Clark Kent and Billy Batson were in line for a table at “Daniel's,” a low-key Fawcett City restaurant-bar where Clark hoped to have enough privacy and romance at the same time without taking Billy to some seedy bar where, although they wouldn't be disturbed, there would be no romance.</p><p>"Is it just you and your son?" the waitress inquired without even looking at them, jotting down quickly in her notebook as she guided them through the tables.</p><p>The risk that plagued Clark was that frown and pouty lips that Billy was making next to him as he clenched his fists in the pockets of his sweatshirt.</p><p>The biggest risk with Billy was his teenage hormones that made him burn with rage and, sadly, leaving Clark without any physical contact for days, sometimes weeks.</p><p>"Yes, table for two," Clark replied resignedly, trying to ignore Billy's displeasure at being called the son of the Kent. However, they had to be understandable with the waitress, after all, Clark and Billy had the same black hair and blue eyes, in addition, Clark in his civilian side looked almost old enough to be the father of Billy, who despite being thirteen years old was still too short and incredibly thin, which made him look even younger in people's eyes.</p><p>"Honestly, I'm getting sick of people thinking I'm your son," Billy muttered wearily as both heroes sat at a table in the corner of the restaurant, far enough away from other people that they could speak without fear.</p><p>Clark sighed, recognizing the scowl on Billy's mouth as the one he made before giving him a speech about how annoying it was not being able to go out comfortable with his boyfriend and how ridiculous it was to follow people's stories about being father and son. The man of steel decided to anticipate the sermon, and that is, if Billy was excited by his speech, there would be <em>nothing at all</em> afterwards.</p><p>Clark was patient, but today he just wanted a cute date followed by a good dose of physical contact with his boyfriend.</p><p>"Billy, it's just to get the waitress off of us, it's not that important."</p><p>The younger rolled his eyes, "Well, I know that, but it still bothers me."</p><p>“It bothers me too, but we don't have to care. What she or others say does not affect our relationship and we must not let them ruin our date. "</p><p>Billy raised an eyebrow and a smile crossed his lips, "God, you're manipulating me, aren't you?"</p><p>Clark swallowed and smiled guiltily, “Me? I would never dare. "</p><p>The waitress came back to leave them the menus and write down what they wanted for a drink, once she left Billy put his elbows on the table and approached Clark flirtatiously.</p><p>“You knew I was going to be annoyed with what she said and you went ahead of it to get romantic and say that cheesy that it doesn't matter what others say,” Billy batted his lashes in false innocence, “I may be thinking wrong, but I have a feeling that you have hidden intentions. "</p><p>The older one shrugged, "Maybe I'm just trying to keep my cute boyfriend in a good mood."</p><p>Billy blew out a deep breath before leaning back, craning his neck and closing his eyes, "You're talking like Bruce, you should stop spending so much time with him."</p><p>"Is jealousy what I hear in your voice, darling?" Clark asked mischievously, opening the menu to see the dinner options.</p><p>"That's an order."</p><p>And both blue eyed laughed.</p><p>*</p><p>*</p><p>After an uneventful dinner, the two of them were sharing a chocolate dessert when, out of nowhere, Billy excused himself to go to the bathroom. He did it so fast and in such a way that Clark did not have time to say anything more and only saw the boy disappear down the hall that led to the public restrooms of the restaurant.</p><p>Clark shrugged, and as the minutes passed, he finished the dessert on his own, realizing that Billy must have been in the bathroom for a long time. Worried, he called the waitress to pay at that instant and, having left the tip, walked down the hall until he entered the men's room, where he looked around, finding Billy leaning on the sink looking in the direction of the door with a smug smile.</p><p>"It took you almost thirty minutes to arrive, remind me not to go to your house when I'm sick, I'm sure I'll die before you see what happens."</p><p>Clark looked around again, noticing that there was no one else.</p><p>"I don't think you brought me here to talk to me about imaginary situations, did you?" Clark asked as he approached the child, lowering his head a little so that Billy didn't have to stretch his neck so much.</p><p>(Was it wrong that he liked how small and delicate Billy was?)</p><p>"No, not really," the boy replied before pointing to the corner cubicle and moving seductively there, almost like a cat walking towards its prey.</p><p>With a chuckle, Clark grabbed Billy quickly and they both appeared inside the locked cubicle in a matter of milliseconds, Billy's back perched on the cold marble wall as the Kryptonian placed his lips against the younger's in a deep but short kiss.</p><p>"What have I told you about using your super powers in these situations?" Billy scolded him in a pout, moving his face up as Clark began to place kisses down his neck, licking and sucking on the boy's white, smooth skin.</p><p>"Hmm, sorry not sorry?" Clark admitted arrogantly before tucking his glasses into the inside of his jacket so he could lose his face to Billy's collarbone more comfortably.</p><p>When the boy let out a high-pitched moan, Clark took it as a signal to continue, using one hand to hold the young boy still while another hand moved down his body, pausing momentarily on his belly and slipping under his clothes, feeling the warm, flat belly. Sending spasms of pleasure through the boy's body and causing Billy to let out deep sighs as he closed his eyes.</p><p>"Clark… I don't think we can afford the luxury of time, not considering where we are," Billy whispered, opening his eyes and showing Clark how dark his blue eyes were with desire.</p><p>Outside, two men were heard laughing, entering the cubicles at the opposite end.</p><p>Then, Clark's eyes flashed and, in a single movement, he lowered the boy's pants and underwear, exposing his small pink cock that was getting hard and wet from the previous kisses.</p><p>"Shhhh, don't make a noise, my love," Clark whispered in the boy's ear, who was red and trembling slightly.</p><p>(So sensitive and so inexperienced ...)</p><p>“Clark, what are you going to…? Ah! " Billy exclaimed in surprise when Clark covered his entire cock with one single hand, stroking him in a slow and tortuous way, making Billy's eyes go crystal clear.</p><p>Clark couldn't help but smile and, getting on his knees, he winked at the boy, "Remember, don't make noise," he whispered before releasing the boy's cock.</p><p>It was now red instead of pink, completely hard and dripping pre-cum; wet and slippery.</p><p>Clark leaned in even more, putting his mouth right next to the throbbing cock as he smiled.</p><p>Billy, knowing what would happen, placed his small hands on the Kryptonian's hair, stroking his hair like a child.</p><p>Finally, Clark opened his mouth, sticking his tongue out to start licking the boy's penis. Slowly, patiently, savoring the taste of the boy.</p><p>He ran his tongue along the tip, holding the penis with his hand so that Billy would stay still. Then, he began to lower his tongue, traveling the entire length of the small cock up and down, over and over again.</p><p>Billy was biting his lower lip hard, and in the background, both lovers heard how the men washed their hands between laughter and a conversation that was alien to them.</p><p>When the front door was heard opening and closing, Clark took Billy's penis into his mouth, shoving it all in and looking directly at his boyfriend, cupping his cheeks and sucking hard.</p><p>"Clark ...!" Billy moaned as he tugged on the older man's hair, his cock throbbing into Clark's wet mouth as he sucked on it with force and experience.</p><p>The elder, taking pity on the minor, opened his mouth even more, and held the minor's hips, giving him permission with his gaze to do as he pleased.</p><p>Billy, breathing hard and red up to his hands, put his hands-on Clark's ears and began to move his hips rapidly, fucking Clark's mouth with his tender little penis, moaning and tears streaming from his eyes because of the overstimulation.</p><p>Billy moved erratically, in and out, almost entirely of Clark's mouth, rubbing the skin of his cock against the older man's tongue and cheeks, letting out an agitated <em>"Ah, ah, ah!"</em> with a voice a little too high.</p><p>After almost three minutes (which was an excellent amount of time for Billy's age), the boy came with a little gasp. Clark swallowed easily, even smiling haughtily at the embarrassment on the boy's face.</p><p>Clark let go of Billy's cock with an obscene <em>plop</em> as he pulled it out of his mouth and licked his lips.</p><p>"Good boy."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Twitter: @mistressofvos</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>